Fading Away
by Exorcist-Miranda
Summary: You look tasty Kanda'. And the fear of losing something precious. KandaXAllen, AllenXKanda whichever way you read it OOC-ness and language on Kanda's part


**Mira: _Okay, so the story kind of veered off the course I wanted it to go, but I think it turned out pretty good. But here's an overview of how my (brilliant?) mind came up with this story- Drunk Allen - Milk - Kanda's hair - Mitarashi Dango - Kanda make Allen hungry - Jerry's food - How cool is Jerry? - His food looks tasty..._  
Jerry: _I'm flattered Mira darling!_  
Mira: _You're welcome. But I wonder...can you make better cupcakes than I can? -challenging glint in eyes-_  
Jerry: ****_B__ring it on. -whips out mixing bowl & portable oven-_  
Mira: _Let the cook off begin!_  
Lily: ****_Mira-chan! -glares- People want to read this story! Get back here and start it!_  
Mira: _Story?...oh yeah! Story!_  
Lala: _She's such a goldfish_  
Mira: _Did you know that goldfish have a memory span of 3 seconds?_  
Zhaun:_...yup, she's retarded_  
Mira: _um...so...the story?  
_**  
WARNING!: There will probably be Kanda OOC. And Allen as well. The only one who is not OOC is me. I'm simply weird. Love?  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D.GRAY MAN need I say it again?

* * *

"_Do you know how tasty you look Kanda?" Allen asked, breaking the awkward silence that had lingered over them for the past hour._

"_I what?" Kanda said as he pulled himself back onto his seat. He wasn't sure whether to ignore, insult or threaten the white-haired boy sitting in front of him._

"_Everything about you reminds me of food." Allen gave his trademark smile and his stomach grumbled as if to accentuate his words. "Like your hair," he said, reaching out a hand to touch the ebony locks but Kanda swatted it away and glared at him. _

_Allen smiled shyly and continued, "It reminds me of a stream of black tea. It smells like it too." he giggled._

_Kanda froze. "How the fuck do you know what my hair smells like?" Sure, Kanda knew he had liked Allen for a while and secretly revelled in the fact that Allen had wanted to touch his hair, but he still had some pride left dammit!_

"_I can smell it from here Bakanda." he explained._

_Kanda just glared at him._

"_And your tanned skin," Allen went on, "It's the same colour as a freshly cooked chicken."_

Yup_, Kanda decided,_ this is definitely a dream_. There was no way Allen would ever say something like that in real life. Kanda could hardly comprehend that it was happening in his dream._ I don't even remember falling asleep. Ah well, fuck it_, Kanda thought,_ if this IS a dream, I may as well enjoy it.

_Allen again reached for Kanda, this time moving to cup his cheek with his normal right hand. He was a little startled when Kanda didn't try to wrench his hand away, but smiled nonetheless._

"_And your lips…" Allen said softly, inching closer. Kanda felt the heat rise in his cheeks and knew that Allen could feel it too._

_A tremor flowed through Kanda's body the moment Allen's lips touched his. The soft pink flesh moved gently and timidly over his own. He felt like he was flying but at the same time, fifty feet deep in boiling lava. Every emotion, every touch was too vivid and realistic for it to be a dream._

"This is real isn't it? I'm not dreaming am I?" Kanda whispered, pulling away slightly so he could look into those entrancing silver-grey eyes.

"What would you do if I said it wasn't a dream?" Allen said, his fear of rejection leaking into his clear, bright eyes.

"_This." Kanda said with determination as he crushed his lips against Allen's, his tongue intruding into the younger boy's mouth. Allen's small and fragile-looking body fit perfectly into his own bigger one and Kanda wrapped his arms around the younger to pull him closer._

_Panic entered his system when Kanda felt his arms touch his stomach. He pushed Allen away from the kiss to find the normal looking 16 year old Allen._

"_Kanda? What's wrong?" Allen asked, putting a comforting hand on Kanda's arm._

"_Nothing, it's just-" His panic rose again when his gaze fell on the Allen's hand._

_It was transparent._

"Moyashi," Kanda started, never takings his eyes off Allen's hand. "Why can I see right through you?"

"_I don't know what you me-" Allen was cut short once he saw his hand, his scream dying in his throat._

"_Kanda. Kanda, what's happening to me? What's happening to me?!" he cried, eyes wide and leaking tears as he looked at his hands, becoming more transparent as each second passed._

"_I-I don't know! Moyashi? A-allen?!" Kanda watched as Allen slowly faded away before his eyes. Allen managed to mouth an 'I love you' before disappearing completely._

"ALLEN!" Kanda cried, reaching forward.

"Ack!" Allen yelled, falling out of the bed they were sharing. "What the hell was that for Bakanda? What the hell do you want at this time of night?!" He winced as he pulled himself back onto Kanda's bed.

Kanda's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room and he found himself in his bed in his room. Memories of the day flooded back into his head and he realised that it had only been a dream.

"Ah, uh, nothing. Just…just a bad dream."

"Okay." Allen knew better than to question or council him about it. "Just know that I'm here for a hug if you want one."

"I don't need a fucking hug beansprout."

Allen smiled. There was his normal, cranky Kanda. "Alright Kanda. Goodnight." He reached up to give Kanda a quick kiss on the cheek and settled back down to sleep.

Kanda took a few deep breaths and mentally berated himself for becoming so attached to Allen. You couldn't afford something like that in an Exorcist's line of work. Anyone could die or become an Akuma at any moment. Distractions were not needed.

Yet here he was. And his feelings for Allen were too far gone to ever be able to forget him. But in a way, he kind of liked how things were right now.

Once his heart rate settled back down to normal he lay back down next to Allen.

Just to make sure this wasn't another dream, Kanda draped his arm over Allen's waist, relieved to find that it came in contact with Allen's warm body.

Allen moved his own arm to rest on Kanda's and laced their fingers together, giving them a gentle squeeze before drifting off to sleep. Kanda followed minutes later.

This time, without the nightmares.

The End

* * *

There were a few ways i could have ended this. 1. It wasn't a dream and there would have been lots of yullen (a very tempting choice) 2. I could have kept going with the Allen crazy talk and yullen and Kanda would wake up alone  
And a few more that I've forgotten -.-' But i'm happy with the way it is. I added a lot of stuff and took out even more probably.

**Read and review! please? Constructive critisim is good but Flames will be used to bake my cupcakes  
Allen: _Can I have a cupcake?  
_Mira:_ No_  
Zhaun: _Haha rejected_  
Mira: _-kills zhaun with a frying pan-_  
Allen: O.O  
Mira: _so review, ne?_ **


End file.
